As living standards generally increase worldwide, people are demanding higher quality food. The food processor-specifically, the food slicer—has become a critical tool in every family's kitchen.
The traditional slicer operated manually, which was time-consuming and laborious. Specifically, traditional slicers were inefficient due to the unstable input force generated by the human user. To address this problem, a great deal of research was invested to develop a more efficient electrical slicer.
Several foreign patents embody this research. Specifically, Chinese Disclosure No.: CN203400062U discloses a blender with a cone-shaped slicing mechanism, replacing the original blending device by the slicing mechanism. The blender comprises a driving motor, speed reducer, coupling, input shaft, steering gears and rotating cutter shaft. A shock-absorbing device is disposed between the coupling and the input shaft, and steering gears are fixed to the input shaft and the rotating cutter shaft. However, the distance of transmission is too long, seriously affecting the validity and power of transmission. Even worse, the blender has high maintenance costs, and the food material is not sliced uniformly due to the device's low stability. Moreover, the device breaks down the food unevenly during the slicing process, producing uneven and broken food parts. Therefore, there is room for much improvement in this field.